


Matchmaker

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: Thorin plays matchmaker. Sort of.





	Matchmaker

“Thorinnn,” you complain as you, Thorin, Dwalin and Fili mount your horses.

“Y/nnnnn,” he mocks.

The four of you were heading towards Dale for a meeting with King Bard. Balin had caught some type of illness so Thorin had asked you to come along.

You were an interesting one. A human living amongst dwarves and best friends with those who had reclaimed Erebor. Well, you were one of those that helped reclaim Erebor, but we’re not going to get into that.

The reason for your complaint was simply because you had let slipped that you liked the King of Dale and Thorin took it upon himself to tease you about it every chance he got which is why he asked you to join him in the first place.

“The only reason you invited me on this trip was to take the mickey out of me,” you pout as you four both start the trek.

He gasps and he has the gall to look appalled.

“I would never,” he says, offended. That causes Fili and Dwalin to laugh.

Ever since the mountain was reclaimed, Thorin had become more relaxed and you really liked this side of him.

“I asked you simply because I value your expertise and I take great offense to the fact that you would assume that I am taking you only to make fun of you in front of Bard,” he rants and you roll your eyes.

Sometimes his speeches were too damn long.

“You talk too much,” you say, ignoring him as you continue your trek to Dale.

After five years, the city had been restored to its former glory. The streets were now filled with people and everyone had jobs due to Thorin sharing the wealth with Dale. He had deemed the gold enough for the three kingdoms to share, although he did have a few… problems with sharing with the elves but you had convinced him to do so.

The four of you ride up to the central square and a few stable hands come out to help you.

“Y/n!” You hear a shout and you brace yourself for the impact. You are soon tackled by a 16 year old Tilda.

She had taken quite a shining to you when Bard had housed you and vice versa. You had always wanted children but with your age it was nearly impossible so you just took her under your wings. Her siblings were too old for that.

“Hello Tilly,” you say before Thorin and Dwalin offer you both a hand to help you up. You take Thorin’s and Tilda takes Dwalin’s.

“I haven’t seen you in ages!” She exclaims, clinging onto your arm. She was now your height which was normal but Sigrid was taller than you and you had expected Tilda to be that height soon.

“I saw you yesterday little one,” you say as she drags you into the hall.

“That’s ages for me,” she retorts and you smile at her.

“Da will be excited to see you,” she says as you make your way to the council room. You look behind you and the three dwarves are snickering. You narrow your eyes at them and they stop but there are still smiles on their faces. You shake your head.

When you get to the room, Bard is sitting at the head of the table with Bain on his right and Tauriel on his left.

After saving his children and her banishment, Bard had asked her to be a part of his council and offered her a home. Tauriel readily agreed simply because it was closer to Kili and she did not want to live with dwarves. Too dirty she said and all you could do was laugh.

Bard looks up and if anything his smile widens as he sees you.

“Y/n. What a lovely surprise,” he say, sitting straighter.

“I do hope you forgive me. Balin was sick today and I had asked y/n to fill in for him. It seems, however, that you rather like y/n’s presence better anyway,” Thorin states, coming to stand next to you.

You smile at Bard and dig your heels into Thorin’s foot. It seems he forgone the steel toed boots today since he winces. Thorin glares up at you and you glare down at him. Two could play at that game.

“Please take a seat,” Bard says, standing and gesturing to the chair. Thorin takes a seat at the other head with you and dwalin on his left and Fili on his right. The other men of Bard’s council starts filling in.

At the end of the meeting, the other council members leave leaving the four of you with Bard, Tauriel and Bain.

“It seems that most of your council members are getting senile,” Thorin states and you hit his stomach at his rudeness.

He ignores it as Bard laughs.

“They are, but there is nothing I can do about it. They were the only ones I found good enough for the job,” Bard states.

“You know, if you’re actually looking for some other members, I’m sure y/n would love to be a part of it,” Thorin states and you glare at the man.

Everyday you had wished you had not let it slip to the King. When you did let it slip, you did not expect Thorin to take advantage of it. You were so wrong.

“Really? Well, I would love to have you work by my side,” Bard says looking at you.

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” he says, slowly and you giggle at his antics.

“Da really wants you by his side. Trust me,” Bain says and Bard snaps his head towards his son with a look of horror on his face.

“He’s not wrong,” Tauriel starts and Bard whips his head towards her, “but I don’t think he wants you at his side as a council member.”

Bain and Tauriel let out a laugh as Bard, shakes his head. It’s then that you realize that he was actually blushing.

You look over to Thorin and he sends you a wink and you smile at him. Maybe telling Thorin wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
